


“You!”

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: In the early years of the rebellion Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew met a shirtless man over one of Lando’s holos.Years later when picking up Jacen Syndulla, Sabine would finally meet this man again.





	“You!”

Sabine and the rest of her family were sitting around the table in the Ghost. They had gotten into their usual mess and needed to lay low for a little while. Luckily they were near Lando Calrissian’s farm so Hera had decided to call ahead and ask if they could stay there since, as far as she was concerned, he eternally owed her after the Azmorigan incident. 

“What?” Lando’s mumbled voice came over the hologram. By the way he sat up and the bed visible in the hologram Sabine guessed he had only just woken up.

She was about to ask if they could use his farm when she spotted another man appeared behind him. He was human with floppy brown hair, a cocky grin, a small scar on his chin and was most decidedly naked.

Zeb quickly covered Ezra’s eyes whilst Chopper complained once again about the strangeness of organic. Hera raised an appreciative eyebrow making Kanan bristle with anger. Sabine’s direction of thought was definitely more in line with Hera.

“Not now ya pirate!” Lando shouted at the man as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. If he was trying to sound angry he failed spectacularly. 

“Lando, can we lie low on your farm for while?” Sabine asked. 

“Hmmm...what? Yeah yeah sure.” Lando replied distracted by the man placing a kiss on his head before placing another on his temple. He then kissed his cheek then his neck and shoulder and Hera quickly turned the holo off before he kissed anything else.

They sat there for a moment in stunned silence before Sabine eventually spoke. 

“At least Lando said we could use the farm.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Can I have my eyes back now?” Ezra asked motioning the where Zeb’s hands still covered his face. 

“No.” Kanan told him teasingly making Ezra pout. 

They got to the farm and stayed there for a week before they inevitably got into trouble. With not much else to do in the farm Sabine started to wonder who the man in the hologram was. But after they left he was quickly pushed from her mind due to more imperial problems to deal with. She didn’t think that she’d ever see the man again and doubted he was anyone important. 

It would be years until she found herself being proven wrong. 

—————-

Sabine was on a rare leave from Lothal. She didn’t like leaving the planet since she felt like she was betraying Ezra and didn’t want it to be left defenceless. But she had complete faith in Ryder, Jai, Mart and the others that they would be ready if the attack from the empire, that had become increasingly unlikely over the years, ever came. This unlikelyness was probably why Hera had asked her to take Jacen there. It wasn’t the first time Hera had asked Sabine or Zeb and Kallus or Admiral Ackbar that one time to look after her son but this time was different. Since she wasn’t technically part of the rebellion anymore Sabine wasn’t entirely in the know about what the latest battle was supposed to be but even she knew that it could determine the fate of the galaxy forever. 

She was walking around the base looking for Hera when she spotted Lando Calrissian. She hadn’t seen the smuggler since he’d joined the alliance and she had been meaning to catch up with him. 

“Hey Lando!” Sabine called making her way over to the man who was standing with a group of friends.

“Sabine Wren. I see you’ve grown into a beautiful young women like an aged piece of art.” Lando said with a crooked smile as he brought her hand up to his lips to place a delicate kiss on her fingers. 

She rolled his eyes at his antics. It was then that he noticed the floppy haired man with a cocky grin and a small scar of his chin standing next to him. 

“You!” She cried. 

“Yes it’s me.” The man said cockily although it was clear from the confused look in his eye that he didn’t recognise her from all those years ago. His eyes looked upwards as though trying to mental arithmetic in his head. If she had to guess she would have thought he was trying to work out if he owed her money.

“You’re the naked guy from Lando’s holo!”

Several things happened at once. The man in question mouth dropped open. The blonde haired boy besides them started choking on air whilst the brown haired girl around Ezra’s age raised her eyebrow in a way that reminded Sabine of Hera and Lando’s face turned as red as his dark skin tone would allow him. 

The once naked man appeared to be lost for words which judging by the others expression seemed to be an unusual state for him before he turned to face the girl with a crooked grin. 

“Babe...What happened between me and Lando was a long time ago and I know I’ve never mentioned it before but-“

“Oh don’t worry. I already know all about you and Lando.” The girl who was apparently this man’s new partner said. 

This just seemed to make the man even more confused. 

“How?” He asked. 

Lando suddenly seemed very interested in the hem of his cape. 

As entertaining as it would be to watch this mess Sabine needed to meet up Hera. 

“I’ll catch up with guys later!” She called as Lando and naked guy started to get into an argument. 

After the battle of Endor Hera would tell Sabine that the once naked guy was called Han Solo and had been vital in the defeat of the Empire. She bought him a pair of pants to say thanks.


End file.
